Stampylongnose-The Secret Episodes With Darkfire127
by Shatterstorm-A Thunder Warrior
Summary: This is a story for Mr. Stampylongnose. So please do not spoil it for him if you have a youtube account. I want this to be a very special gift for him! NO STAMPY SPOILERS ARE ALLOWED!If you do, I'll make sure you regret it...Anyway. Darkfire127-Me Meets Stampy and his friends in his Lovely World! Rated T For Minecraft Action-Creepers And All, You Know.
1. Darkfire127 Meets Stampy&Friends!

_**hi guys! My First Minecraft Story! This is where I combine my not yet made Minecraft User with the internationally famous, Stampy Cat! I Do Want Someone To Mention it on one of Stampy's videos, or I can once this is completed, but I will list what everyone included looks like just incase you don't know. Welp, ENJOYYY!**_

 _ **Stamplongnose**_

 _ **Yellow Cat Skin, Silver Stampy Boots**_

 _ **AmyLee33-#MyFavMinecraftYoutuber!**_

 _ **Pink Mermaid Skin, Mostly Holding A Lovely Jubbly Love Love Petal Flower.**_

 _ **IBallisticSquid**_

 _ **Squid Skin-Stampy's Best Friend**_

 _ **Leebear-LForLeeeeee**_

 _ **Brownbear Worker Skin, Diamond Leebear Boots**_

 _ **Longbow-{DidISpellItRight?}**_

 _ **Longbow skin**_

 _ **Finnball**_

 _ **King Skin-Golden Crown, Purple Cape**_

 _ **Choo-Choo-**_

 _ **Alien Skin?**_

 _ **SqaishyQuack-**_

 _ **Duck Skin, Golden Armor**_

 _ **Rosie-**_

 _ **Penguin Skin-**_

 _ **Darkfire127-**_

 _ **Black Version Of AmyLee33, Except Always Has Her Dog "Damos" With Her {DamosHasPinkCollar-GermanShepard_I Have PC Edition To Download}**_

"Hey Amy!" Stampy said to his friend, AmyLee33. "Hello Stampy! Wanna play pixelmon instead?" IBallisticSquid said to his best friend on Minecraft. "No thanks Squidy. I'd rather play-OH!" Stampy said as a black version of AmyLee nearly crushed him as a diamond sword stabbed his back. "Hey! Watch Where.. You...re jum-jum-jumping..." Stampy said as he stared at the newcomer in his world that he had never seen before. "Oops, I'm so sorry sir. I just suddenly disappeared from my world with Damos here and next thing I knew, I was falling onto a cloud that I was thinking about making a small house on..." The girl said as she flung her silver hair ever so slightly. "Anyway, I'm DarkFire127, and you're... Stampycat, am I right?" Darkfire127 asked. "Fortunately you are so right!" Stampy answered to her. AmyLee stepped up to her and examined her very closely. "You look like my evil twin! Stampy! AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" AmyLee screamed as she ran in circles for a minute then jumped behind the giant melon tree. "Uhhhhh... Okay..." Darkfire127 responded awkwardly. "Hello! I'm IBallisticSquid! Stampy calls me Squidy...why I have no idea..." IBallisticSquid greeted warmly. "That's AmyLee... I'm Finnball!" Finnball said in AmyLee's absence. AmyLee whispered against a glowing cauldron. "Send my evil twin away, and let us all be safe today..." Darkfire127's fox like hearing couldn't understand the rest of it unfortunately. "I am very sorry . I'll leave as soon as possible. I hope I didn't interrupt any fun time with your friends-Come Damos!" Darkfire127 called as she stood up from her seating on the ground and brushed her dress off and her German Shepard dog looked at Luna then followed.

Damos whined slightly when he followed Darkfire127 onto her new Cloud Resort home she had made out of her diamond blocks, she knew she wouldn't be bothered by the googlies as she and Stampy called them. "I'll stay here in my Crystal Cloud Resort home for now... and I'll do things while Mr. Stampy is busy in other places... Like harvest from his melon tree... And prove to AmyLee that I'M NOT HER EVIL TWIN!" Darkfire127 said to Damos. Damos nodded in agreement. "I do wonder how HitTheTarget's doing... not that I'm turning evil or anything Damos... You remind me so much of that CaptainSparklez... So optimistic... But anyway, we must get my stocks up so I don't have to go out very much..."

 **Dear Notebook,**

 **Darkfire127 here, I've decided to stay in Mr. Stampy's world, but unnoticed. Mr. Stampy's world has many things mine does not. But as a result, I have not seen any Persian cats like Blackstorm, my Persian cat, and also, no German Shepard dogs such as Damos either. I am proud of what I have accomplished so far, I have harvested 7 melons, 5 sugar canes, 5 pumpkins, and a surprising 6 crafting tables. Yes, I know crafting tables aren't fruits. But everything I gather is to be part of my "Take Home Harvest" chest I keep at the end of my bed. But I do hope to gather more gold and diamond and emerald to make a bigger Crystal Cloud Resort for my home, and I will plot it similar to Mr. Stampy, but instead of wood, I will have ores and obsidian to make the walls and surround of my Darkness Cloud home. Which will be made of cloud and Obsidian and a few blocks of Emerald and Gold in the mix of my home so I can succeed in my quest to the ultimate treasure within Mr. Stampy's North Pole part of his Snowy Biomes... I shall be the one who creates "The Crystal Cloud Snow Resort" in Mr. Stampy's world. But I refuse to be a rude, mean, or evil creator...**

 **Sincerely Today's Stars Wishes, Darkfire127.**

 ** _Meanwhile, With Stampy &Friends..._**

"Squidy! Leebear! Let's go play in my Funland today! I kinda want to know where that Darkfire127 girl is!" Stampy Said


	2. Darkfire127 Becomes A Secret Resident

_**hi guys! My First Minecraft Story! This is where I combine my not yet made Minecraft User with the internationally famous, Stampy Cat! I Do Want Someone To Mention it on one of Stampy's videos, or I can once this is completed, but I will list what everyone included looks like just incase you don't know. Welp, ENJOYYY!**_

 _ **Stamplongnose**_

 _ **Yellow Cat Skin, Silver Stampy Boots**_

 _ **AmyLee33-#MyFavMinecraftYoutuber!**_

 _ **Pink Mermaid Skin, Mostly Holding A Lovely Jubbly Love Love Petal Flower.**_

 _ **IBallisticSquid**_

 _ **Squid Skin-Stampy's Best Friend**_

 _ **Leebear-LForLeeeeee**_

 _ **Brownbear Worker Skin, Diamond Leebear Boots**_

 _ **Longbow-{DidISpellItRight?}**_

 _ **Longbow skin**_

 _ **Finnball**_

 _ **King Skin-Golden Crown, Purple Cape**_

 _ **Choo-Choo-**_

 _ **Alien Skin?**_

 _ **SqaishyQuack-**_

 _ **Duck Skin, Golden Armor**_

 _ **Rosie-**_

 _ **Penguin Skin-**_

 _ **Darkfire127-**_

 _ **Black Version Of AmyLee33, Except Always Has Her Dog "Damos" With Her {DamosHasPinkCollar-GermanShepard_I Have PC Edition To Download}**_

"Hey Amy!" Stampy said to his friend, AmyLee33. "Hello Stampy! Wanna play pixelmon instead?" IBallisticSquid said to his best friend on Minecraft. "No thanks Squidy. I'd rather play-OH!" Stampy said as a black version of AmyLee nearly crushed him as a diamond sword stabbed his back. "Hey! Watch Where.. You...re jum-jum-jumping..." Stampy said as he stared at the newcomer in his world that he had never seen before. "Oops, I'm so sorry sir. I just suddenly disappeared from my world with Damos here and next thing I knew, I was falling onto a cloud that I was thinking about making a small house on..." The girl said as she flung her silver hair ever so slightly. "Anyway, I'm DarkFire127, and you're... Stampycat, am I right?" Darkfire127 asked. "Fortunately you are so right!" Stampy answered to her. AmyLee stepped up to her and examined her very closely. "You look like my evil twin! Stampy! AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" AmyLee screamed as she ran in circles for a minute then jumped behind the giant melon tree. "Uhhhhh... Okay..." Darkfire127 responded awkwardly. "Hello! I'm IBallisticSquid! Stampy calls me Squidy...why I have no idea..." IBallisticSquid greeted warmly. "That's AmyLee... I'm Finnball!" Finnball said in AmyLee's absence. AmyLee whispered against a glowing cauldron. "Send my evil twin away, and let us all be safe today..." Darkfire127's fox like hearing couldn't understand the rest of it unfortunately. "I am very sorry . I'll leave as soon as possible. I hope I didn't interrupt any fun time with your friends-Come Damos!" Darkfire127 called as she stood up from her seating on the ground and brushed her dress off and her German Shepard dog looked at Luna then followed.

Damos whined slightly when he followed Darkfire127 onto her new Cloud Resort home she had made out of her diamond blocks, she knew she wouldn't be bothered by the googlies as she and Stampy called them. "I'll stay here in my Crystal Cloud Resort home for now... and I'll do things while Mr. Stampy is busy in other places... Like harvest from his melon tree... And prove to AmyLee that I'M NOT HER EVIL TWIN!" Darkfire127 said to Damos. Damos nodded in agreement. "I do wonder how HitTheTarget's doing... not that I'm turning evil or anything Damos... You remind me so much of that CaptainSparklez... So optimistic... But anyway, we must get my stocks up so I don't have to go out very much..."

 **Dear Notebook,**

 **Darkfire127 here, I've decided to stay in Mr. Stampy's world, but unnoticed. Mr. Stampy's world has many things mine does not. But as a result, I have not seen any Persian cats like Blackstorm, my Persian cat, and also, no German Shepard dogs such as Damos either. I am proud of what I have accomplished so far, I have harvested 7 melons, 5 sugar canes, 5 pumpkins, and a surprising 6 crafting tables. Yes, I know crafting tables aren't fruits. But everything I gather is to be part of my "Take Home Harvest" chest I keep at the end of my bed. But I do hope to gather more gold and diamond and emerald to make a bigger Crystal Cloud Resort for my home, and I will plot it similar to Mr. Stampy, but instead of wood, I will have ores and obsidian to make the walls and surround of my Darkness Cloud home. Which will be made of cloud and Obsidian and a few blocks of Emerald and Gold in the mix of my home so I can succeed in my quest to the ultimate treasure within Mr. Stampy's North Pole part of his Snowy Biomes... I shall be the one who creates "The Crystal Cloud Snow Resort" in Mr. Stampy's world. But I refuse to be a rude, mean, or evil creator...**

 **Sincerely Today's Stars Wishes, Darkfire127.**

 ** _Meanwhile, With Stampy &Friends..._**

"Squidy! Leebear! Let's go play in my Funland today! I kinda want to know where that Darkfire127 girl is!" Stampy Said


End file.
